Innocent Roses
by CrazyFanGirl424
Summary: Hinata and Neji are stuck in the old orhange ruled by the Red Crayon Aristocrats now they most try to escaped or die a horid death


Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters used in this story. I don't own Rule of Rose or Naruto.

I have changed the genders of some the original characters

Who is who in the story.

Hinata – Jennifer

Neji – new character

Now the story

The moonlight reflected of the old car."hinata,hinata wake up" a young boy said shaking his little sister. The young girl stirred not waiting to wake up.

FLASHBACK

Hinata and neji sat in their closet in nothing but shorts and oversized shirts. They could hear their parents arguing getting louder 'hiashi I'm taking them weather you like it or not!" their mother yelled. They heard cabinets opening and getting smashed closed and then a loud piercing ring. Then nothing no noise could be heard.neji opened the door slowly there lay their mother blood surrounding her head there was a hole just about 1 inch wide with blood coming out of it. Their eyes opened wide with fear their.

Hinata's POV

Our father just sat their on his bed holding a pistol. He stood up heading to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of alcohol, towel and a bowl of water .he walked back and started washing her face. He picked her up and headed outside "neji-nissan should we follow?" I said after hours of not talking "okay just be quiet "he replayed I nodded my head. He started walking towards the door I fallowed him not making a noise. When we got there my father had put my mother on the floor he was pouring alcohol over her body. He lit a match, but he just stood their hesitating I was hoping he wouldn't burn her but he still did .I couldn't take It I could feel water coming out of her eyes and she started to cry. Father looked at her "hinata stop and get in the car both of you

FLASHBACK END

Normal Pov

Hinata sat up and looked out the window they had been driving for hours deeper into the forest .they final stooped in front of a river "get out"hiashi said with a lifeless tone. They both got out and stood next to the car.hiashi just sat there suddenly opening the door. He walked towards them" stand over there" he said pointing to the edge of the river. Hinata and neji looked at each others the walked to it" turn around' he ordered. They looked at each other wondering what was happing. Neji looked behind him his father was getting his gun from the car."hinata I think fathers going to shot us"neji whispered "what makes you think that Nissan" hinata whispered back "well he has are backs to him and he has his gun and he killed mother" he said "well you have a point so what do we do" she said unsure of how they would get out of this "well at the count of three we jump in the water and swim across and from there we run ok "he said hoping his plan will work "okay Nissan" she said grabbing his hand.Hinata smiled reassuring him. They heard there father coming back 1……2……3.

they jumped into the cold water it felt like ice spikes pricing skin the started swimming to the other side.Neji looked behind his father was chasing them "hinata hurry he's coming neji said pulling her out of the water. He grabbed her hand and started running into the forest. e

"Nissan can we stop now we've been running for an hour"hinata whined. Fine but we have to walk"neji said "better than running" she sighed. Hey look there's a mansion over there. They started walking towards the gateway. There where two children with bags over there heads beating a brown sack with long wooden sticks "Nissan what do you think is in the bag" she said hiding behind neji. I don't know and I don't want to know" he said." come on will go threw the back okay" she said walking towards the back." who do you think lives here" what do you think this place is" she asked "shh hinata listen" neji whispered .hinata looked down there was a piece of paper on the floor.

There was laughter "there must be kids there come on Nissan "hinata said moving faster" hey look there's a door here"hinata started opening it "hinata wait you don't know who lives here"neji said holding her hand "yes I do "hinata said looking angry "ya who lives here" he asked "this is an orphanage" she responded "and how do you know that "he asked this paper says so "she said handing him the paper.

Welcome to the Red Rose orphanage

It had a picture of the house." okay lets go" neji said going in. They headed for the main entrance. As they came to the entrance the saw someone or something pulling the brown sack inside." hurry hinata" neji said standing next to the door "okay I'm going" she said. they just stood there "well aren't you going to open it "hinata asked "okay It's just nothing " he said opening the door. it was completely black inside hinata started walking in "well aren't you coming Nissan" she asked him "ya sure I'm coming "he said

"Hey Nissan have you ever felt like someone was watching you" hinata asked." well I'm here so of course you feel like someone's watching you" he said. Ya but I feel like a bunch of people are watching me "she said neji shrugged.Neji looked at the stairs in front of them there was a boy on the stairs."Hey you" neji said, the boy started

running." Hinata started running up the stairs as neji followed up. When they final come to the boy "Something precious to you is in the yard .Get ready for the funeral "he said.hinata and neji looked at each other when they looked back the boy was gone

"What does he mean 'something precious '"neji said "I'm not sure but lets find out" hinata said walking out the room and down the stairs she was headed towards the door and she went out. Neji followed her. As they walked they saw a wood made cross" she we see what's buried"neji asked" well I don't know but that boy said it was precious so okay I guess"hinata said grabbing the shovel and handing it to neji "here you can use this" she said.neji began shoveling as hinata used her hand there was dirt on there clothes, legs, arms and there faces.hinata could feel wood on her hand as she moved some dirt her and neji saw a coffin. "Should I open it" neji asked "no I'll do it"hinata said she started pulling the top neji sat down and helped her. They tried to open it slowly

As they were doing that four strange figures grabbed objects and scooped water in to them. They stood behind hinata and neji. Final hinata and neji got the coffin open inside there was the same sack from before it was blood stained from the bottom. "Look at the both of you. Your filthy" one of them said pouring water on them soon the others followed soon after neji held hinata pulling her closer as they continued to pour. one of the strange figures gabbed a shovel hitting hinata and neji with it.as hinta feel she saw them strange onxy eyes in one last glance her eyes closed


End file.
